criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Todd Giebenhain
|birthplace = Newberg, Oregon |family = |yearsactive = 1997-present }}Todd Ronald Giebenhain is an American stage and TV actor best known for his role as Richie in the series Malcolm in the Middle. Biography Giebenhain was born on November 27, 1974, in Newberg, Oregon. Giebenhain was able to graduate in 1993 from Newberg High School, where he managed to play Charlie in Flowers For Algernon and attended Western Oregon State College where he took part in the production of The Sound of Music playing the part of Franz the Butler, and later he staged Paul in Barefoot In The Park and Drew in Eastern Standard among other performances. Having attained a solid theater training he went down to Los Angeles looking to start his career in 1996 and soon after he had landed a series regular role in Maggie. His other TV credits include another recurring role in Malcolm in the Middle and Raising Hope, as well as guest spots in shows such as Providence, Dharma & Greg, Jericho, The 4400, Dexter, CSI, Weeds, and In Plain Sight. Criminal Minds Giebenhain portrayed serial-turned-spree killer and enucleator Earl Bulford, the completely dependent son of a taxidermist, in the Season Five episode "The Eyes Have It". Filmography *9-1-1 (2018) - Dean *NCIS (2017) - Leo Vairo *Oh Lucy! (2017) - Joe *The Clapper (2017) - Tambakis *The Hero (2017) - Actor (uncredited) *Bones (2016) - Graham Redding *Grace and Frankie (2016) - Jerry *Super Clyde (2015) - School Bus Driver *Stalker (2015) - Sam Russell *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) - Noah Forsythe *Raising Hope - 50 episodes (2010-2014) - Frank Marolla *True Detective (2014) - Tyrone Weems *Super Clyde (2013) - School Bus Driver *Flush (2012) - Blue *True Blood - 2 episodes (2012) - Junior *Wrong (2012) - Pizza Delivery Man *Friends with Benefits (2011) - Dave *In Plain Sight (2010) - Derrick *Criminal Minds - "The Eyes Have It" (2009) TV episode - Earl Bulford *Weeds (2009) - Linstead *My Name Is Earl (2009) - Arlo *1% (2008) - Sketch *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2003-2008) - Donny/Usher *Pulse 3 (2008) - Man with a Plan *Dexter (2008) - Zack Adelman *Pulse 2: Afterlife (2008) - Thomas Ziegler *Moonlight (2008) - Leo *Life (2007) - Ryan *The 4400 - 2 episodes (2007) - Curtis Peck *Raines (2007) - Jason Kitman (credited as T. James Lynde) *Jericho (2006) - Biker #2 *The Arsonist (2004) - George *Fish Burglars (2004) - Nicholas *Gigli (2003) - High School Kid #1 *Hang Time (2003) - Randall *The Ellen Show (2002) - Kenny *Dharma & Greg (2002) - Jared *Slackers (2002) - Stoned Test Taker *Malcolm in the Middle - 6 episodes (2000-2002) - Richie *Providence (2001) - Dude *Going Greek (2001) - Russ *This Guy Is Falling (2000) - Warren *Chicken Soup for the Soul (2000) - Riley *Galaxy Quest (1999) - Teen in the Bathroom #2 *Maggie - 7 episodes (1998) - Reg *ARK, the Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids (1997) - Zack 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People